


【鸣佐】魅魔的成人礼

by zwkg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkg/pseuds/zwkg
Summary: 大天使长鸣x刚成年的魅魔助。成年了无法抑制本能的魅魔于深夜在无人的小巷子里扑倒了自己选中的猎物……然而，猎物真的只是猎物吗？pwp一发完，双性车，雷者慎入！！！





	【鸣佐】魅魔的成人礼

无月的天幕低垂，几颗黯淡的星子镶在上面，像是绣在黑蓝的衣料上的金粉。

远离灯亮如昼的市中心的街道，同时也远离了喧嚣的人声，除了偶尔经过几个这个点才从黑心资本家的压榨下逃离出来，神色疲惫、步履匆匆地赶回家的社畜们，大部分时间整条长街上都空无一人，死一般的寂静。

这条长街中段的一盏路灯旁，往里岔进去一条幽深狭窄、只能容纳一人通过的小巷，路灯柔和而发散的光线只能照亮巷口处那一小块地方，更深的地方则是一片黑暗，似乎蕴藏着什么恐怖的东西。

事实上，这里也确实藏着个对普通男性人类而言极具诱惑力又极其危险的“东西”。

那是一只魅魔。

一只刚成年的魅魔。

  
佐助缩在这条小巷的最深处，他靠着身后的墙壁，双臂抱紧自己的膝盖，半开的檀口中不可遏制地吐出几声压抑而痛苦的喘息，却又甜腻动人得能令这世上任何一个性功能正常的男人瞬间礼貌一硬。

该死，那个男人......他盯上的那个猎物，怎么都现在了还没来......他就快要......忍不住了......“呜！”感受到下面那个地方再也憋不住了，失禁一般不受控制地流出些许液体，佐助羞耻地呜咽一声，像是小兽的悲鸣。

佐助是一只完全看不出来是魅魔的魅魔。除了身上那股无形的、若有若无的对男性的吸引力之外，他整个人从头发丝儿到脚趾跟，没有任何一点魅魔的迹象。原因无他，他太高冷了，平日里基本上面无表情不说，还非常抗拒和人接触，活脱脱就是一个行走的“性冷淡”。

在过去的两百年魔生里，佐助一直矜持保守得不像只魅魔，他甚至打心底里厌恶他的同族们那种肆意狩猎人类男性，疯狂和陌生人交媾的行为。很小的时候，他便发誓自己绝不会成为这种“一条玉臂千人枕，半点朱唇万人尝”的人尽可夫的婊子。

所以直到现在，他还是个处子。

当然这都是他还未成年之前的事。

个人的意志在千万年来深深刻在骨子里的种族生物本能面前，完全不堪一击。

魅魔是以男性精液为食的恶魔种族，并不限于人类男性，只不过人类在魅魔的食谱中最为弱小，对于肉体力量并不强大、不擅长正面硬刚的魅魔而言，自然是最棒的选择。不过麻烦的是，需要时时刻刻注意别把人给榨干了，字面意义上的榨干。

借个人类来“吃”几天，那些暗中保护着普通人类的存在们——猎魔人甚至下凡的天使，只会睁一只眼闭一只眼，但若是把人给弄死了，那可就是捅了马蜂窝了，除了不死不休，再无其他结局。

魅魔未成年之前，除了与人交配之外，尚且能够通过进食人类的食物来获取生存发育所必须的营养和能量，这也是佐助之前能够克制住自己不去和陌生人做爱的根本原因。但是成年魅魔就完全不一样了，他们的发育已经彻底完成，只能通过交配来进食。人不吃东西就会饿，魅魔也一样，长久不进食造成的后果便是越来越消瘦、越来越弱小，直至死亡。

最重要的是，魅魔成年的时候，无论本人是否愿意，都会进入一生中第一次也是最后一次发情期，唯有摄取到足够的精液，才能缓解。

而佐助，恰好在一周前成年。

  
刚开始的时候，佐助是想像之前每到月圆之夜身体骚动时那样忍过去的，然而他在床上翻滚了一天一夜，体内那股似乎要将人的骨肉肌肤灼烧到如遇到烈阳的初雪一般融化的欲火非但没能平息，反而愈演愈烈。那宛如赤红铁水一样滚烫的血液急速地奔腾，令他整个人浑身发软发酥。

而最令他难以忍耐的是，他那根明显没怎么用过的玉茎和囊袋下，本该平滑的会阴处竟裂开了一条狭长的小缝！这个新生的、娇弱的器官带给佐助的是一种由内而生的、令人崩溃的折磨，它源源不断地分泌着粘稠而透明的淫水，无时无刻不骚痒着、蠕动着，叫嚣着自己的饥渴和渴望。

佐助跌跌撞撞地从床上爬起来，他受不住了，他要去狩猎。

然而无论如何，为人十分保守、内心善良而温柔的他都做不出来随便从大街上逮一个男人回来肏自己一顿这种事。更何况他的身体旷了两百年，从出生起就未曾享受过男性阳物的滋味，若是真的进入正题做起来，他怕到那时他会失去所有的理智无法控制住自己。

所以要选择一个强壮的男人。

  
佐助花了五天的时间，从离家不远的这条长街上挑选了一个还算满意的男人。那是个看起来二十多岁的金发青年，总是穿着一身黑色的西装，每天晚上十点左右都会固定从那条巷口前路过。他大概是在这附近上班的白领，却不像其他人那样眼下青黑、脚步漂浮，浑身上下都透着个“虚”字，反而总是精神饱满、笑容灿烂，就像是跃动的太阳，散发着温热而舒适的暖意。贴身的西装下那流畅的肌肉线条也十分清楚地彰显了这个男人有多精壮。

男人长得很帅，虽然笑起来的时候有点傻气，却盖不过他的英俊。他简直是照着佐助的口味长得，如果是在平时，佐助不会介意被这人搭讪，甚至要是接下来的交流接触也符合心意的话，他也不介意和他谈一场恋爱。但是很遗憾，现在的他，没有那个耐心。

当然更重要的是，这人身上的气息很干净，是佐助这么多年来见过的最干净的一个，佐助一见到他就知道他和自己一样也是个处男，就好似才刚刚出生还没有沾染上任何尘世罪孽的婴儿，连他以前遇到的几个猎魔人都没有这人这么干净。

如果是在完全清醒的状态下，佐助肯定能发现这点细微的不寻常背后所预示的真相，但是他此刻被情欲所侵袭，虽不至于被冲昏了头脑，却终究还是被影响了，不复往日的冷静和沉着。

  
“嗒嗒嗒”很有节奏感的脚步声从巷口处传来，被情潮折磨得眼前都有些模糊的佐助精神一振，屏住呼吸猛地扑上前去，瞬间掐住男人的脖子把人拖进了小巷摁在地上。

“不许动！”黑发黑眼的魅魔恶狠狠地命令道，却不知自己因情欲而沙哑的嗓音非但没给人半点威胁之感，反而格外性感撩人。

佐助看着男人惊讶的模样，心知肚明他在想些什么。他如今徘徊在失控的边缘，早就没办法控制自己的外形保持住人类的形态。两只漆黑的、尖尖的、盘旋的小角从脑袋上冒出，看起来十分小巧可爱；一根细长得像是一条丝线一样的、顶端膨大成爱心型小球球的尾巴在空气中烦躁地一甩一甩；背上更是钻出了一对小小的、一看就知道完全没有飞行能力只做装饰作用的蝙蝠翅翼。只要不瞎，肯定能明白过来这个掐住他脖子的黑发青年并非人类。

佐助冷哼一声，柔软的唇瓣狠狠地撞上了男人的，牙齿和牙齿相碰间，铁锈一般的血腥味弥漫开来。他笨拙地将自己的舌头伸进对方的口腔，没意识到对方这顺从的行为是多么不同寻常。

这个青涩的吻结束之后，佐助松了口气，这下不用担心这人反抗了。魅魔的体液都具有催情迷情的效果，能够帮助他们狩猎男性，不至于做着做着被人推下来提起裤子就跑。

落到魅魔手里的男人，在他们没有尽兴之前，是绝对跑不了的。

他犹豫了几秒，心一横伸手摸向了男人的裤子，长着尖利黑指甲的手指轻轻一划，男人的裤子便就此壮烈牺牲，硕大昂扬的阳物弹了出来，佐助却好似被烫到一样猛地缩回了手。

佐助迟疑地看着那尺寸惊人的巨物，平生第一次怀疑起自己身为一个魅魔能不能吃得下这根粗壮的玩意儿了。

他等了足足半分钟，终究耐不住了，伸手握住金发男人的阳物，草草撸了两把，便扒下自己的裤子，将阳物扶着对准自己下面的那张饥渴难耐的小嘴，慢慢地、慢慢地坐了下去。

“嗯......啊啊......”阳物蘑菇状的头部刚卡进魅魔的女花中时，期待已久的穴肉兴奋地颤抖起来，不断喷吐出更多的淫水，将佐助的大腿根部弄得黏糊糊的。佐助的腰不由自主地抖了抖，口中泄出几声令人狼血沸腾的呻吟，腿一软，差点支撑不住自己的身体直接一下子坐下去。

阳物布满青筋的柱身擦过两片肥厚的花唇，碾过藏在花唇间的小豆子，穿过肉穴内层层叠叠的软肉，最终顶到体内最深处的花心，动作虽缓慢却给佐助带来了没那么激烈却更为绵长的快感。花穴因着阳物的插入而泛起一阵阵酸软，佐助细瘦的腰也酥软了，他双手撑在男人的肩膀上，大口大口地喘息着，淡淡的红晕逐渐爬上了他白玉般的脸颊，像是将胭脂轻点在水面上，嫣红云雾般扩散开来。

他缓过劲儿了，便腿部发力，提臀收腰，慢慢地将自己从那火热的阳物上抬起来，又慢慢地坐下去，频率控制在一个最舒服最能接受的范围，既不会快感过载到受不住，又不会快感不够觉得不满足，“啊......呃啊......嗯......”

阳物沉默地在紧致柔软的花穴中上上下下、进进出出，若不是它那灼人的温度，还真就像一根人型按摩棒一样。

这么不紧不慢地自己运动了差不多几十分钟，佐助这才大腿一绷，略微抽搐着达到了高潮。大量的淫液从花心处一股一股地喷涌而出，浇在仍硬邦邦挺立着的阳物上，不少淫水从俩人结合处的缝隙中流出，有些顺着佐助的大腿蜿蜒而下，有些则滴滴答答地落在地上或者男人那一团团浓密的黑色耻毛上。

佐助腰一软，脱了力般伏在男人身上，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，檀口半张不张，吐出几声细细的呻吟。

就在魅魔还沉浸在高潮的余韵中时，他的头顶却突然传来一阵低沉的笑声。佐助一惊，猛地抬起头来，想要用手撑着身体从男人身上爬起来，却被人一把扣住了酸软不堪的腰，死死地摁在了怀里。

”小可爱，让爽了这么久，也该轮到我了吧我说？“男人极富磁性的声音响起。

”你——啊！“佐助满眼震惊，可他还没来得及质问些什么，就被还留在体内的那根阳物狠狠地往上一顶，瞬间失去了所有的语言能力，只能不受控制地浪叫出声。

“现在，”男人笑眯眯的，掐着佐助不堪盈盈一握的纤细腰肢，从地上坐起来，将怀里的小魅魔往上提起又突然松手让他因为自身的重力狠狠地被阳物贯穿，发出断断续续的破碎吟叫，“是我的场合了哦。”

  
漩涡鸣人是名天使。

确切地说，他是名即使在天堂也地位十分尊崇的大天使长。

鸣人这回下凡，一是为了来肃清几个胆大包天在人界肆意妄为的王级大恶魔，二嘛，就是来躲罚的，他生性跳脱，惹出了点说大不大、说小不小的祸端来，若是被神知道了必然逃不过到天使监狱里去蹲上几个月。鸣人这性子哪儿受得了蹲牢房啊，他宁愿被罚去圣战前线，也不愿意呆在监狱里无所事事地睡上几个月。

所以他便趁着神闭眼睡觉的这段时间，打着肃清恶魔的名号大摇大摆地溜下了天堂，在人界潇洒。

他其实早就发现了这名刚成年的小魅魔在窥视他，不过他并不在意，魅魔这种层次的恶魔，力量等级太低，对他的威胁几近于无。而且魅魔对人类的危害也很小，只要不是遇到那种贪婪到将男人榨干至死的魅魔，一般而言他都不会去管。

更何况这只刚成年的魅魔还是个处子，连男人都没碰过，更别提害人性命了。

只是鸣人万万没想到的是，这只迷迷糊糊的小魅魔，竟然把他当成了狩猎的对象。被他冲出来掐住脖子的那一刹那，鸣人简直哭笑不得，是这只魅魔实在是被饿昏了头，还是他的变身术练得太好了连气息都被遮挡住了？

不过......看着这只黑发黑眼的魅魔那精致而染上了情欲显得愈发美艳的眉眼，鸣人刚伸出去想要把他从自己身上扒开的手又鬼使神差地缩了回来。

  
“你......嗯啊，啊......你，你不是......啊啊啊......人类，呜......"佐助呜咽着，明明已经受人所制，处于下风，却仍然不服软地瞪着面前这人，像极了一只被rua得炸了毛的小猫儿。

“我从来没有说过我是人类啊我说。”鸣人笑着回答道，下半身的冲撞力度却丝毫不减，打桩机一般迅猛而用力地在魅魔的花穴里顶弄，一下一下次次撞在最深处，惹得花心抽搐不已，汨汨地流着淫液。

阳物狂风骤雨般抽插着女花，脆弱而敏感的花唇被这高频的冲击撞得充血而肿胀，红艳艳的，像张开的蚌肉，微微抽动着。穴内的媚肉因着这激烈的摩擦愈发兴奋起来，不断蠕动着，将这刺激又酸软的快感传递至全身每一条神经末梢。

佐助被这过于强烈的刺激逼得再也无法说出一句完整的话来，他黑黝黝的眸子因着生理性的泪水而潋滟无比，在黑暗无光的环境中显得愈发动人心魄。

“啊！”他突然短促而高昂地尖叫了一声，旋即整个人都颤抖起来，花穴剧烈地收缩起来，妄图将插在自己内部的阳物夹射，却还是不甘地失败了。佐助再一次达到了高潮，却仍然没有吃到身体渴求了许久的精液，他的体力消耗殆尽，整个人疲惫不堪，又累又委屈，只能愤愤地咬了鸣人的肩膀一口，便昏沉沉地累晕了过去。

鸣人见他这副可怜巴巴的样子，便不再故意控制自己的精关，痛痛快快地射在了魅魔的体内。终于尝到男性精液滋味的花穴又一次激动地潮吹了，那些乳白色的液体却一滴都没有被浪费，完完全全被饥渴的媚肉吸收得一干二净。昏睡中的佐助紧皱的细眉似乎也因为得以饱腹而舒展了些许。

鸣人抱着怀里的魅魔，从地上站起来，往自己在人界的家中赶去。

他今天其实是犯了色欲这一罪的，不过......管他呢，他漩涡鸣人这么多年来犯的事儿还少吗？再说了他身上又没有七美德戒律，干嘛事事照着吾神他老人家的喜好去做事，对吧？

鸣人哼着欢快的小曲儿，看着佐助的睡颜，心里已经在认真地考虑以后在身边养一只魅魔的可能性了。

END.  
  



End file.
